With their environmental protection and energy saving features, LED lamps become more and more popular. In this case, there is a problem of replacing original illumination lamps.
Fluorescent lamps are considerably dominant in the original lamp market and used in many occasions. As shown in FIG. 16, a fluorescent lamp comprises a fluorescent lamp tube 8 and a fluorescent lamp tube holder 9. The fluorescent lamp tube 8 includes a straight lamp tube body 81 and two interface covers 82 arranged at both ends of said lamp tube body 81 respectively. At least one interface cover 82 is provided with two cylindrical conductive pins 83 which axially extend from such interface cover 82 along said lamp tube body 81. For most fluorescent lamp tubes, two electrically-conductive pins 83 are installed on said interface covers 82 at both ends respectively. The original fluorescent lamp tube holder 9 is just suitable for installing said fluorescent lamp tube 8. In the prior art, said fluorescent lamp tube holder 9 is usually called T8 lamp holder or T5 lamp holder. “T” is short for “Tube”, and the number after “T” represents that the diameter of the fluorescent lamp tube 8 adapted to the fluorescent lamp tube holder 9 is a multiple of ⅛ inch. T8 lamp holder, i.e. a 25.4 mm-diameter fluorescent lamp tube holder, is adapted to a 8×⅛-inch-diameter fluorescent lamp tube; T5 lamp holder, i.e. a 15.87 mm-diameter fluorescent lamp tube holder, is adapted to a 5×⅛-inch-diameter fluorescent lamp tube. In the existing technology, a tubular LED illumination lamp is used to replace an original straight fluorescent lamp tube 8, to which said fluorescent lamp tube holder 9 is adapted is usually completely dismantled. In most cases, said fluorescent illumination lamp also includes a lamp shade 7, so said lamp shade 7 is also required to be removed and then a tubular LED illumination lamp used in the prior art is installed. Obviously, the replacement of fluorescent illumination lamps by tubular LED illumination lamps in the prior art enables many lamp shades 7 and fluorescent lamp tube holders 9 to be replaced, thereby causing great waste. Even if these lamp shades 7 and fluorescent lamp tube holders 9 are recycled, it is required to use a lot of manpower and material resources. Therefore, the replacement of fluorescent illumination lamps by tubular LED illumination lamps in the prior art is costly.